


The suit

by Literalvoltrontrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoM - Freeform, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), blade of marmora, he gets exposed, he just want Keith to notice him, please notice him Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literalvoltrontrash/pseuds/Literalvoltrontrash
Summary: We've all seen that fan-art of Lance wearing the blade of marmora suit so this is "that" developed a lil





	The suit

❥

 

 

Lance had tried his best, it may not have seemed that great from an onlookers point of view but he really had tried.  
He was lying on the floor in the blade of marmora's new base struggling to get air into his lungs due to the fact that he just got his ass handed to him by a 7ft blade member, but it's not like he was doing this to prove a point or anything, not like he was trying to show everyone that he was just as good as Keith because that certainly was not it.

He kept hearing whispers in his head while still laying flat on his back, murmurs in the voices of his teammates  
"God Lance your so dumb just leave me alone, I'm trying to work on something. "  
"Sorry bud but I really don't care about you at the moment."  
"Lance! are you even trying Keith is doing 10 times better than you and he's not even working his hardest."  
"You will never be anything more than a cargo pilot."  
"Your kind of being a nuisance right now my boy, please go away."  
"You can no longer fly the blue lion Lance, your skills have been deemed as inadequate."  
All of the voices rang through his head repeating Similar phrases, disgust present in each voice and lance was pretty sure he knew why this was happening.  
Before this had happened Lance had overheard Keith mentioning that the suit did something that made your Brian go funny something about hopes and fears to be perfectly honest, lance wasn't close enough to hear the whole thing, but maybe that would explain the voices and why Lance was now seeing Keith magically appear out of nowhere and walk towards him.  
Sure Lance tried to have hope to help him keep going; space can be unforgiving sometimes. So why out of all of the things Lance hoped for had the stupid suit chose to conjour up Keith? it could have chosen to see his ma smile one last time or have Shiro or anyone tell him that he was a valid member of the team.  
It must of been so weird for Keith on the outside of the room looking in, the whole team was looking in on what was going and to say the least Lance was feeling a little bit exposed, he had told no one about his teeny tiny insignificant crush on Keith not even Hunk and now they were about to witness something that might just make Keith never want to speak to him again. 

Lance sat himself up slightly so he was leaning on his forearms and looked forward now seeing Keith closer and going onto his knees between his legs, Keith or "imaginary Keith" slightly tugged on lances legs so that the top of the backs of Lances thighs were resting on his thighs, his legs almost wrapped around "imaginary Keith's" waist, he was awestruck at an understatement Lance doesn't think he's ever been this close to the real Keith in such an intimate way, making his heart feel heavy and a lump in his throat appear making it hard to swallow.

The "imaginary Keith" leaned forward slightly taking Lance's face into his glove clad hands, thumbs resting on his cheeks and looking him dead in the eye.

"You are worth so much more than you think"  
And that's what set him off, Lance let out a loud sob and closed his eyes, tears began to run over his cheeks in a steady stream while "imaginary Keith" tried to comforting by making shushing noises; when Lance finally opened his eyes again he looked back at Keith, both boys started to lean in, hesitance very clear in Lance's body language but "imaginary Keith" reassured him by muttering "it's okay" while slightly brushing his lips against Lance's  
Then their lips touched and Lance knew for a fact that Keith didn't know what chapstick was ,and this god awful suit had every detail down to the chapped lips making Lance remember that Keith didn't like him in this way and this is just him imagining this up, this could never happen.

"Imaginary Keith" then faded away after breaking the kiss and wiping away Lance's tears; Lance pushed himself up so that he was standing and walked back through the doors to the changing rooms to get out of the suit and change back into his paladin armour, he didn't wait around for anyone to question him ,he flew back to the castle in blue and then didn't come out for dinner. 

God he was so stupid.


End file.
